Our Anthem
by Khi23
Summary: En aquella tarjeta venía escrita la palabra Anthem, y desde el momento en el que la vio no ha podido quitársela de la cabeza. Un crimen, un matrimonio destrozado y varios sospechosos. Castle y Beckett tendrán que infiltrarse como una pareja casada en la residencia matrimonial para resolver el crimen. Algo así como un ensayo para su futura boda. ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo?(M prox)


**Antes de todo, espero que os guste el fic y que tenga buena acogida. Segundo, este fic no es nada drama, es más M y de lof que otra cosa. (Aunque soy yo, tendrá su dramilla por ahí) y bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir. ¡Dejad review si os gusta, que es gratis! **

* * *

**Our Anthem **

**Capítulo I**

—¿Y estas?, ¿Qué os parecen estas?—Ambos miraron aquella imagen con cara de perrito avinagrado. La gran Martha Rodgers definitivamente había perdido el sentido del gusto.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó el escritor mientras giraba la cabeza, intentando buscar algún punto positivo de aquella, ¿Visión?, no sabía si siquiera podía denominarla así, ¿Cómo pretendía la actriz que pusiese algo como eso en su boda?, cuando al el comienzo de la organización se había tirado el día dando la tabarra con ostentosidades como esculturas de ellos mismos talladas en hielo, un número de circo como entretenimiento, e incluso, pretendía que abriese paso a la novia una obra de teatro, una comedia romántica.

Y ellos le habían dejado bien claro que —Después de ponerse ambos de acuerdo, claro está—Querían una boda lo más sencilla posible y, con los invitados únicamente imprescindibles.

En medio de su monólogo mental, Richard Castle sintió como nas uñas de su prometida se clavaban en su espalda, y esta vez no era fruto de la razón por la cual ambos estaban encerrados en su dormitorio hacia unos minutos. Esta vez era una especie de medio de medio de comunicación por el cual la detective estaba intentando transmitirle que a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la idea de la actriz.

Pero, ¿Cómo le decía a su madre que esa no era su idea del día de su boda?

* * *

—¿Genial?, ¡¿Le has dicho que, genial?, ¿Castle, estás mal de la cabeza?—Kate Beckett siempre había sido una mujer de buena planta, pero más que eso, uno de sus grandes dotes era lo mandamás que podía llegar a ser, y de intimidadora no le faltaba nada, era por eso que Richard Castle siempre había preferido asentir y sonreír en algunas cosas, claro—Porque en este tema, tenía demasiado miedo como para ponerse a contestarla—, cuando a demás no tenía nada que decir. Porque ella tenía demasiadas razones como para hacerle aquellas acusaciones, irónicamente.

Por lo que él se mantuvo callado y buen alumno mientras que ella le echaba la bronca por haber aceptado la idea de su madre, simplemente, sentía demasiada pena por todos los esfuerzos que había hecho buscando ideas y llamando a todos sitios para buscar alguna cosa que poder hacer con las flores. A su madre no le gustaba el camino fácil, por lo que veía.

—Lo siento de verdad, ya...Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Eso espero—Y no dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicó a caminar en silencio los pocos metros que les separaban de la escena del crimen.

El cuerpo de Lee Young estaba tirado sobre el asfalto bajo en charco de sangre, inmóvil y con los ojos terriblemente abiertos, parecía haber sufrido durante su muerte, a pesar de que no había recibido más que un disparo al corazón y este había dejado de latir directamente. No había sufrido una agonía, pidiendo ayuda en la oscuridad de la noche mientras se desangraba entre en el frío neoyorquino.

Castle se fijó en sus labios carnosos y morados, eran oscuros al igual que su piel, lisa y algo escarchada tras la gélida noche. Tenía pinta de llevar más de un par de horas ahí tirado.

—¿Qué tenemos, Lanie?—Preguntó con monotonía, la melodiosa voz de su prometida.

—Disparo en el corazón, murió en el acto—¡Punto!

—¿Te divierte, Castle?—Todas las mierdas se dirigieron hacia el escritor tras la ensanchada sonrisa que ocupaba su cara.

—No, no, no, en absoluto.

Lanie siguió con su explicación, Espo trajo las escasas pertenencias que conservaba en una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivos puestos, algunos policías de uniforme a peinar la zona, otros a comisaría, él se acercó al cuerpo y lo examinó de arriba a abajo durante varios segundos, en silencio.

—¿Todo bien, Castle?

Kate se situó junto a él, pero no a su altura. Entonces, mientras sus ojos azules recorrían las piernas de la víctima se fijó en algo que ni Lanie, ni nadie más había visto. Llevaba algo metido en el zapato.

Era un pequeño papel que no superaba el tamaño de la palma de la mano.

—¡Eh, Beckett!—Señaló la prueba —¿Qué es esto?

Esta misma lo cogió con sus guantes, y leyó lo que ponía en voz alta.

"Anthem" Aquella palabra venía escrita e grandes letras en el dorso de aquella pequeña tarjeta.

* * *

—Lamento mucho su perdida, Señora Young—Dijo la detective mientras miraba a la mujer afroamericana que tenía en frente. Esta secaba su dolor con los pañuelos de papel mientras que Kate Beckett la observaba pacientemente, esperando el momento que la noticia se hiciese menos espesa y pudiese responder a alguna que otra pregunta.

Mientras tanto, el escritor se encontraba inmóvil, estando y no estando al mismo tiempo en aquella sala, perdido en su mente, perdido en aquella tarjeta. ¿Qué quería decir Anthem?, himno.

En su mente se mezclaban centenares de insólitas teorías, algunas verosímiles. Pero sin llegar a nada en concreto. Aquello había capturado su mente, siempre había sido una persona bastante curiosa, pero ahora iba a más, era una especie de anhelo del saber.

—Señora Young.

Beckett intentó capturar la atención de esta, quien por primera vez desde que recibió la muerte de su marido, se relajó en el sofá y dejó la caja de pañuelos sobre la mesa. Y la miró a los ojos. Y vio su dolor en ellos. Vio como sus lágrimas se acumulaban ahí. Vio tristeza, vio morriña, y un extraño atisbo de culpabilidad.

—Perdonenme, no quería hacerles perder el tiempo, si no le importa, haga las preguntas que tenga que hacer—Aquello fue el pistoletazo de salida para Beckett quien comenzó con la típica pregunta de que si sabía por qué estaba en un callejón de Tribeca. Luego siguió con la de que si su marido tenía algún problema, y tras contestarle que no y una breve pausa, la detective le preguntó su coartada, disculpándose antes por ello.

No habían sacado nada en claro de aquella entrevista.

Hasta que el escritor recobró la lucidez y preguntó:

—¿Anthem?, ¿Sabe lo qué es?, ¿Le suena esta tarjeta?

Maura Young la miró durante unos segundos, y acto seguido la tomó con sus manos desnudas. La dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, observando lo que en esta venía escrito. O tal vez el contraste que hacía el puro blanco contra el violeta de sus medias.

—Anthem. Es una residencia... Matrimonial.

¿Matrimonial? Se preguntaron ambos en su cabeza, y no pudieron evitar dedicarse una mirada fugaz, como si supiesen lo que estaba pensando el otro.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Lee y yo teníamos algunos problemas…—Confesó mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de problemas, señora Young?—Kate se acomodó en su asiento, acercando su rostro al de Maura mientras la miraba confundida.

—Discutíamos, mucho. Y un día pillé a Lee en la cama con otra mujer…

No pudo seguir hablando, en llanto interrumpió de nuevo sus palabras. La detective supuso que aquello debía ser muy duro, pillar a la persona que amas con alguien puede destrozarte el corazón. A ella la habían engañado una vez, pero no le quería. A pesar de todo le dolió. Se sintió engañada. Y no quería pensar que podría pasar si el escritor se acostase con otra, y luego encima lo matasen. Por eso era que decidió darle otros segundos de paz.

Pasados esos segundos la detective llegó a la conclusión de que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo—Se enfadó.

—Sí, ¿Usted no lo haría?

Beckett asintió. —Pero yo no le maté.

—Lo sé señora Young, solamente quiero asegurarme. A si que, usted pilló a Lee con otra mujer, ¿Y decidió ir a una residencia matrimonial?

—Escuche, nuestro matrimonio…No estaba en el mejor momento. No justifico lo que hizo, es más, jamás podré perdonarle pero, Lee quería salvar nuestro matrimonio por lo que me convenció para ir allí. No sé por que acepté—Sonrió irónica—Porque a las dos semanas el muy cabrón se largó.

—*—

Hablaron un poco más hasta que la conversación se tornó algo más banal y Beckett decidió que era hora de irse a la comisaría y a puntar lo que tenía por ahora en la pizarra.

No había aparcado el Crown Victoria muy lejos por lo que en seguida estuvieron de nuevo dentro del coche.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido ahí dentro, como si los hubiese transportado a una dimensión paralela en la que solamente existían ellos dos, y el coche, claro está. Se miraron durante unos segundos y el escritor alargó la mano hasta tocar su mejilla, cálida y suave. Y cada roce era como una descarga eléctrica para su corazón, que comenzaba a batir con fuerza bajo su pecho.

—Nuestro matrimonio va a funcionar, Beckett. Discutiremos, habrá peleas, no te lo niego pero… Eres la mujer de mi vida y jamás te cambiaría por otra porque ninguna serás tú, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Ella le miró arqueando una ceja, y acto seguido no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Porque sí, porque lo sé y porque te quiero. No hace falta tener una razón para estarlo.

—En ese caso…Yo también te quiero, e intentaré recordar este día cuando me saques tanto de quicio y me entren ganas de estrangularte.

—¡Oy…—Pero aquel quejido quedó completamente suspendido en el aire gracias a los labios de la inspectora, que colapsaron contra los suyos.


End file.
